


Twelve Days Of The Five-O Team's Christmas

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Today is the start of the twelve days to Christmas and I just couldn't let it pass without having a glimpse into what the Five-O team endures in the twelve days before Christmas. A fun Christmas carol.





	

On the first day of Christmas, the Five-O team began investigating a murder in Haleiwa.

On the second day of Christmas, the Five-O team were listening to two perps confessing and were investigating a murder in Haleiwa.

On the third day of Christmas, the Five-O team arrested three foreign spies, listened to two perps confessing, and were investigating a murder case in Haleiwa

On the fourth day of Christmas, the Five-O team found four murder weapons, arrested three foreign spies, listened to two perps confessing, and were investigating a murder in Haleiwa.

On the fifth day of Christmas, the Five-O team now had five kidnap cases, found four murder weapons, arrested three foreign spies, listened to two perps confessing, and were investigating a murder in Haleiwa.

On the sixth day of Christmas, the Five-O team testified in six court cases, had five kidnap cases, found four murder weapons, arrested three foreign spies, listened to two perps confessing, and were investigating a murder in Haleiwa.

On the seventh day of Christmas, the Five-O team paid seven snitches who were snitching, testified in six court cases , had five kidnap cases, found four murder weapons, arrested three foreign spies, listened to two perps confessing, and were investigating a murder in Haleiwa.

On the eighth day of Christmas the Five-O team still had eight arrests reports to be written, listened to seven snitches snitching, testified in six court cases, had five kidnap cases, found four murder weapons, arrested three foreign spies, listened to two perps confessing, and were investigating a murder in Haleiwa.

On the ninth day of Christmas the Five-O team were chasing nine escaped prisoners, still had eight arrests reports to be written, paid seven snitches who were snitching, testified in six court cases, had five kidnap cases, found four murder weapons, arrested three foreign spies, listened to two perps confessing, and were investigating a murder in Haleiwa.

On the tenth day of Christmas the Five-O team were involved in ten drug raids, chased nine escaped prisoners, still had eight arrests reports to be written, seven snitches snitching, testified in six court cases, had five kidnap cases, found four murder weapons, arrested three foreign spies, listened to two perps confessing, and were investigating a murder in Haleiwa.

On the eleventh day of Christmas the Five-O team saved eleven scared diplomatic hostages, were involved in ten drug raids, chased nine escaped prisoners, still had eight arrests reports to be written, seven snitches snitching, testified in six court cases, had five kidnap cases, found four murder weapons, arrested three foreign spies, listened to two perps confessing, and were investigating a murder in Haleiwa.

On the twelfth day of Christmas the Five-O team shared gifts at the Five-O Christmas party after saving eleven scared diplomatic hostages, being involved in ten drug raids, capturing nine escaped prisoners, finishing the eight arrests reports that had to be written, paying the seven snitches who were snitching, going to testify in six court cases, rescuing five kidnap victims, finding four murder weapons, arresting three foreign spies, listening to two perps confessing, and solving a murder in Haleiwa.


End file.
